


She's Leaving Home

by Sangerin



Category: Big Love, Dead Like Me
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-02
Updated: 2007-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie went away to college because the house was too quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> Many years later.

Reggie went away to college because the house was too quiet, and because she didn't want to choose one parent over the other. So she left both of them.

Teenie went away to college because neither Sarah nor Ben had left the state, and Teenie thought that had been dumb. She left because she knew there was a world beyond Utah and because she couldn't stand the noise at home a moment longer.

Reggie chose Sarah Lawrence because of the Liberal Arts program, and its reputation in women's studies.

Teenie chose Sarah Lawrence because it would upset Nicki, and because it was on the other side of the country.

Before she left, Grandma Phyllis took Reggie to the hairdressers, and let her get her hair cut short and spiky.

When she got to Bronxville, Teenie went out and got two extra piercings in her right ear.

When Teenie and Reggie met at a Fresher's mixer, they smiled at each other, and left the party together, and sat up all night on the lawn, talking.

When Reggie went home for Christmas she showed Grandma Phyllis and her Mom Teenie's photo, and visited George's grave to tell her sister about her girlfriend.

When Teenie went home for Christmas she sat at the table with her own brother and sister and mother and father, and Nicki and her five brats, and Margene and her four, and she said nothing, knowing it would be her last Christmas at home.


End file.
